


Mcyt Smutshots Requests

by Varian33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varian33/pseuds/Varian33
Summary: See first chapter for info
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is a book for mcyt smut requests. Comment the characters you would like to be in the story, their roles (top bottom etc) and what you would like the fic to be about. Nothing with minors ya creeps. But everything else is welcome. Please feel free to go into as much detail as possible. Thx :)


	2. Techno x Dream a/b/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Musa_ink "Can I have a Top Techno and Bottom Dream. Maybe an a/b/o and Techno is surprisingly a very gentle Alpha"

Dream squeezed his legs together as slick dripped down from his hole. He was panicking because his boyfriend would be home any minute and all he could think about was being fucked by a big strong alpha. 

Dream pulled his pants and underwear off and lied face down into a pillow on his and Techno’s bed. He then stuck two fingers into his tightness, moaning at the contact. “Oh fuck, Techno” he groaned imagining his fingers were Techno’s cock. 

Techno unlocked his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment after finishing a late shift. It was annoying, but it was always worth it to come home to his boyfriend’s smiling face. He walked inside and dropped his keys on the table.

“Hnngh Techno.” What the hell? He walked toward their bedroom where he was immediately hit with a strong scent. Shit, Dream was in heat. 

He walked in and almost came on the spot. His boyfriend was fingering himself, head stuffed into the mattress while moaning his name. The scent was triggering Techno’s rut. “Damn baby that time already?” 

Dream jumped and turned around. “Hey, relax baby,” Techno said. “I’m gonna take care of you.” Dream let out soft needy whimpers. “Please Techno I need you in me.” 

Techno grabbed Dream’s fingers and pulled them out of his hole, replacing them with his own. As he did so slick leaked out of Dream and onto the mattress, further triggering Techno’s rut. 

He carefully started to scissor Dream’s tightness. Dream let out a breathy moan. “Can I add another?” Techno asked with an innocent gaze. “Yes please Alpha” Dream cried. 

Another finger pushed in, curling and stretching. He hit a certain spot and Dream tensed. Techno froze, fearing he had done something wrong until he saw dream arch his back and let out the loudest moan all night. Relief flooded in as he realized what happened. “Heh, found it,” Techno said smiling. 

He kept thrusting his fingers trying to hit that special spot again. He didn’t everytime but the few times he did felt like euphoria to Dream. 

His fingers kept stretching until he heard Dream ask “Alpha can I please suck your cock?” Techno felt his dick further harden. “Y-Yeah of course” Techno stutterd. He spun Dream around so his face was now in front of him. 

He gently led him down onto his length. Dream took the head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the slit. Techno groaned, matting his hands into Dream’s hair. He slowly pushed his head down farther. 

Dream swallowed down more length, bobbing his head back and forth. The older male groaned thrusting in all the way so Dream’s nose was pressed against pink hair. Dream gagged at the sudden attack at the back of his throat, but was able to quickly adjust. 

Techno looked down at his beautiful omega as he took down his length. He was looking at him with his emerald eyes. He was gorgeous. “Shit Dream I’m close” he muttered. Those words encouraged Dream and made him start going faster. 

Dream’s teeth accidentally brushing his cock is what pushed him over the limit. Warm milky liquid filled Dream’s mouth. Techno pulled his member out as Dream swallowed it all. “Fuck that was really hot” Techno mumbled under his breath. 

He pushed Dream onto his back, spreading his legs open. “Are you stretched enough or do you need more time?” 

“I’m fine Techno, please stuff me full” he said with pleading eyes. Techno didn’t need to be told twice. Throwing his leg over his shoulder, he lubed up his cock with Dream’s slick and slowly pushed in. “Hnngh fuck” Dream moaned as Techno entered him. 

It was a stretch and Dream wasn’t gonna lie it hurt. Techno noticed his distress. “Hey it’s okay baby” he comforted, rubbing Dream’s inner thigh. They stayed like that for a bit until Dream let out a deep breath. “Ok you can move but take it slow.” 

“No problem Dreamy” he said as he slowly pulled out his length. He slowly moved back in searching for his prostate. He started to speed up. Dream felt great around him. He was so tight and wet. Techno couldn’t have wished for a more perfect mate. 

“Oh fuck right there” Dream screamed. Techno couldn’t help but pity the neighbours as he pounded back in the perfect way. Both males were writhing in pleasure. 

Techno leaned down and started to suck on one of Dream’s nipples. Left hand playing with the other, his right gripping his hip hard. 

Dream’s hands gripped the sheets tightly throwing his head back in pleasure. Techno knew all the right ways to make him feel good. Make him unravel under his touch. “F-Fuck, please never stop” Dream whimpered. 

“Don’t you worry cutie I’m not stopping until you beg me.” The steady pace increased. The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the whole floor. At the moment Techno didn’t give a shit. All he cared about was pushing his omega to the edge. 

His thrusts became messier as he tried to reach his climax. “T-Techno I’m gonna cum” Dream cried. “Do it baby, paint yourself with filth.” With that Dream released. Cum spurted out onto Techno and his stomach. “Please Alpha fill me with your pups” Dream groaned.

“I’m almost there baby, I can’t wait to see you all round with my cum.” Dream moaned out at the overstimulation. He could feel Techno’s knot inflating inside him, stretching him out more than he’s ever been. Techno pulled back before giving one last thrust, knot now fully inflated.   
Techno fell on top of Dream breathing heavy. The two would be stuck like this for an hour at most. “I didn’t go too rough did I?” 

“You did perfect,” Dream said, playing with his pink locks. Techno embraced the touch sighing. “We should probably clean up now.” He reached over and grabbed the rag on the nightstand. He used it to clean Dream’s stomach and cock. He then cleaned himself off and placed the rag back on the nightstand. 

When he looked back he saw that Dream had already fallen asleep. “You’re such an idiot” he laughed leaning down to kiss his head. He carefully moved them so they were lying on their sides. Dream’s back against Techno’s chest. He rested his head on Dream’s shoulder.

“I love you loser” Techno mumbled. “Love you too asshole”


	3. Techno x Dream a/b/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Ludacris "a/b/o with omega Techno and top alpha Dream. idk about the plot--maybe something simple, like, Techno has been hiding his status as omega 'n everybody thinks he's an alpha, but one day he forgets to take his suppressants and he goes into a very intense heat. Dream finds him and they fuck. yea"

Techno had been hiding his statice as an omega for as long as he could remember. He was ashamed of his status. How could the almighty Technoblade be an omega. It was humiliating. If anyone ever knew of his status he would never be taken seriously again. He wouldn’t be able to make people cower with just the sound of his name. 

That’s why he had taken suppressants as long as he could remember. He had only experienced a few heats in his lifetime and they were horrible. His last one was almost 3 years ago because he had run out of suppressants. Luckily he was at home and was able to take care of it without any alphas finding him. 

Techno had been sleeping in that morning when he was awoken to a pillow being thrown at his face. “Wake up asshat we have class.” He looked up to see his already dressed roommate Dream. 

“Fuck” he muttered throwing the pillow back at Dream. He checked his phone, class started in two minutes. He must’ve slept through his alarm. 

“Fuck is right, might wanna get dressed. Not sure Professor Hendrickson would like you showing up in your pajamas.” 

Techno rolled his eyes in response, quickly shooing Dream out of his room so he could get changed. He made record time throwing on a random pair of pants and a shirt. He rapidly brushed his hair, not having time to pull it back in it’s usual braid. 

Techno ran all the way to his class on the south wing of the building. When he got there he was 10 minutes late. Professor Hendrickson gave him a dirty look when he entered the classroom. 

“Technoblade glad for you to finally join us. Take your seat,” Professor grumbled. Techno sat in his seat avoiding eye contact. The whole class was staring at him. Whatever, it wasn’t like he would get in trouble. He was paying to be here. 

He saw Dream out of the corner of his eyes stifling laughter. Fuckin’ prick.

Techno sat through the agonizingly slow lecture when suddenly he started feeling really hot. Shit, maybe he had caught the flu. It had been spreading around campus. Then suddenly Techno felt something dripping out of him and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

Fuck he didn’t take his suppesors this morning. He had been in such a hurry it didn’t even cross his mind. Dream noticed Techno squirming in his seat from across the room. ‘What’s his deal’ he thought. 

Techno quickly left the room, not bothering to ask to leave. He had to get out of there before anyone noticed. He quickly ran down the hall, thankful that everyone was in the classrooms. 

Techno ran into the bathroom and threw himself into a stall. He tried to catch his breath. He was in the worst possible situation. ‘Goddammit Dream why couldn’t you have just let me miss a day.’ 

His hand started slowly reaching towards the back of his pants. Techno pulled back his hand in disgust when he realized his body was trying to get him to finger himself. God damn his stupid fucking heats. This was why he hated being an omega. 

Your body puts itself in a position where all you want to be is fucked while being weak and completely at an alpha’s mercy. It was awful. However this heat was so much more intense and faster than any other ones he’d ever experienced. Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. Shit. 

“Techno I know you’re here.” It was Dream. What the hell did he want? “Why’d you leave class so frantically. You looked terrified,” he laughed. Techno still stayed silent. Maybe if he said nothing Dream would go away.

“I know you’re in there,” Dream said, knocking on his stall. “And I know you’re not using the bathroom. So what’s wrong?” Just then Techno felt an abundance of slick drip out of him. He clenched both his hands over his mouth in a panic. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Dream’s nose picked up on the scent. “Techno do you have someone else in there with you?” Dream asked, putting his ear up to the door. Nothing. “Ok, I’m coming in there.” Of course the cheap lock did nothing to hold him and he was able to open the door. 

Dream was shocked at the sight. Techno was lying on the bathroom floor, face flushed and eyes unfocused. His pants were soaked with what Dream could now tell was slick. 

“Holy shit Techno are you an omega?” 

“Shut the hell up, do you want the whole school to hear you!” 

“Damn Techno who would’ve thought” Dream snickered. 

“I will beat the shit out of you” Techno yelled trying to stand up but stumbling in his weakened state. 

“Careful,” Dream said, steadying him. As soon as Dream touched him Techno let out a loud moan. Techno’s face turned crimson. The scent was already starting to trigger Dream’s rut, but that’s what finally did it. 

Dream pinned Techno down onto the floor. 

“Dream what the f-” 

“Can you walk? We need to go back to our dorm room.” 

“I’m not having sex with you.” 

Techno was pissed off. There was no way he was losing his virginity today because he forgot his damn suppressants. Especially not to Dream. 

“Dude you’re in the middle of your heat, you’ll only hurt yourself if you don’t.” 

Techno held his breath. Suddenly he left the ground. He started flailing around as Dream picked him up bridal style. “Put me fuckin’ down” he yelled.

“Would you rather we do it in the school bathroom?” Dream asked, raising an eyebrow. Techno bit his lip in frustration. There was silence for a minute. 

“Fine, take me to the dorm room.” Dream smiled at this. Techno blamed it on his heat making him horny, but Dream was suddenly starting to look really attractive. Maybe sex with Dream wouldn’t be that bad. He started to wonder what his knot would feel like inside him. 

‘God dammit Techno get yourself together.’ There was still 15 minutes before classes ended so they didn’t have to worry about any other alphas trying to get in Techno’s pants. After what felt like hours they finally arrived at their dorm. 

Dream threw Techno onto his bed immediately, taking his shirt off in the process. “Hnngh, please knot me Dream.” Dream could tell he was completely out of it now. 

“I will baby, all you gotta do is lie there and look pretty, mkay?” 

Techno nodded eagerly, desperate to have something inside him. Dream quickly slammed their lips together and his left hand palmed him. Techno moaned into the kiss. Dream pulled away. 

“Techno who do you belong to?” Dream knew he would never answer him post heat so he had to take advantage of the situation. 

“Y-You, Dream I belong to you.” Dream smiled as he felt himself get even harder. 

“That’s right baby.” Dream rubbed his hand over Techno’s stomach. “Don’t worry cutie, I’m gonna fill you to the brim with my cum.” Techno whimpered at Dream’s words.

Dream then grabbed Techno’s pants by the waistband and pulled them down along with his boxers. “On your Stomach. Now.” Techno didn’t hesitate. Dream quickly made work of taking off his own clothes. 

He got behind Techno. “I’d get lube, but looks like you’ve got it covered,” Dream laughed referencing the slick dripping down Techno’s thighs. Techno’s body shivered as Dream pressed a finger to his rim. But it didn’t go in. 

Techno turned back in confusion only to be met with one of Dream’s signature smirks. “Techno, do you play with yourself?” Techno stared back at Dream and slowly shook his head. Dream felt his face go red at that. 

“Well it’s never too late to start. Why don’t you put on a show for me.”

Dream was fighting against his rut. He just wanted to pound into Techno as hard as he could. But he would probably never be able to get him in a situation like this again, so he had to savor it. 

Techno brought down two fingers as he spread his legs open. Dream almost moaned at the sight. Techno pushed the fingers inside himself. His head lulled back in pleasure. “There you go baby, now stretch yourself like a good little boy,” Dream whispered in his ear. 

Tears started to run down Techno’s face as he scissored himself. It only made since, Dream thought. He was masturbating for the first time ever, during his heat. Dream’s head started to run wild as he imagined Techno having to finger himself everynight before bed now because of him. 

“D-Dream please use your fingers. They’re so much bigger.” 

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.”

Dream grabbed Techno’s hand and pulled out his fingers with an audible pop. Dream quickly replaced them with his own. Techno sobbed at the feeling of Dream’s much longer, thicker fingers. 

Dream added another, and another until he thought Techno was stretched enough for him. He then grabbed his hips and pulled them up. Dream admired his long bubble gum colored hair that stopped right above his ass. Squeezing said ass, Dream lined up his cock with Techno’s hole. 

Without warning, Dream thrust all the way in. Both of them moaning simultaneously. Dream didn’t wait for Techno to get adjusted, he just started pounding into him. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He grazed that special spot making Techno howl. 

“Right there. Please, right there. More, fuck. Please” Techno cried out. 

Dream pulled all the way out before slamming back in directly on Techno’s prostate. He screamed out in pleasure, never feeling something so good in his life. Dream reached down and started to jerk Techno off as he fucked him. The overwhelming pressure on his prostate combined with the hand on his dick was enough to make Techno cum, painting his stomach with white fluid. 

Dream didn’t let up, horribly overstimulating Techno as his knot started to inflate. Techno could feel it as it stretched him even more. When Dream couldn’t move comfortably anymore, he shoved his dick as deep as it could go. 

Techno could feel the cum in his stomach. “God I can’t wait for everyone to see you all nice and round and see that you belong to me,” Dream said, placing his hand on Techno’s stomach. He knew that once his heat was over Techno would fucking kill him, but it was so worth it. 

“Dream, promise me you won’t tell anyone I’m an omega” Techno pleaded. 

“Oh don’t worry I won’t tell anyone how strong ol’ Technoblade constantly needs to be fucked.”

“Dream!” Techno scolds. 

“I won’t, I won't, I promise. Better that way anyway, don’t have to worry about anyone taking advantage of you.” 

“Isn’t that what you did?”

“I was helping you” Dream exclaimed pretending to be offended. 

“Sure, you were.” 

They both laughed, enjoying having each other as company for the next hour they were stuck.

“Love you,” Dream said, brushing Techno’s bangs out of that way to kiss his forehead.

“Love you too,” Techno mumbled so quiet it was almost inaudible. 

Dream would tease him about that day forever.


End file.
